


The shittiest monokuma x reader fanfic you will ever read

by PainedEggs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Other, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainedEggs/pseuds/PainedEggs
Summary: I luv monokuma!!!1!
Relationships: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The shittiest monokuma x reader fanfic you will ever read

Being on an island full of despair sucks. Yeah, having to kill your classmates is bad, but being head over heels for the guy making you do this is worse, especially since he saw you masturbate to him on camera and started teasing you. Every now and then, he’d sneak into your room and lick every inch of your body. How was that so seductive? All he is is a stuffed bear. You decided that tonight, this teasing will stop. Tonight, you’re gonna feel the best and worst you’ve ever felt in your life.

Eventually, the time comes. He appears and starts teasing you, once again.

“Hey!”

He ignores you and keeps licking.

“If you’re trying to make me feel despair… you’re not. It’s… actually giving me hope.”

He stops for a second and says, “If I were to, say…”

4 new Monokumas appear, but these ones have strap-ons!? He then rams a bright pink dildo into your mouth, causing you to tear up instantly. The other 3 Monokumas ram their strap-ons in your asshole, causing it to expand too quickly for you to handle. When you try to tell him to stop, you just gargle on the dildo in your mouth.

“How’s that for hope!? Huh? You want more? I’ll give you more,” Monokuma says as he bears his claws. He materializes another dildo twice the size of the others and shoves that one so deep up your ass, that you’re not sure if he’ll even be able to get it out. Eventually, you start feeling something you might think is pleasure. Actually, it’s totally pleasure. You feel tension building up. You start to sweat, and just before you climax, he stops.

“Actually, this is less exciting than I thought it would be.”

He then disappears as fast as he came, leaving you and 4 dildos up your ass and one in your throat. Some digging later, you get all of the dildos and strap-ons out. At least you got to climax anyway.

_ why _

Today, the morning announcement was different. At the end of it, you and your classmates were instructed to meet on the central island even before breakfast. Great. You were hoping that you wouldn’t have to see him again until somebody died, as weird as that sounds. You and your classmates meet in the gym, and once everybody is there, Monokuma starts his speech.

“So, I’ve been doing a bit of thinking, and since this… wait, I can’t tell you that! Anyway… I have a surprise for all of you! Upupupu…”

“Another motive?”

“Well, can you hurry it up? I’m really hungry!”

Another motive would’ve been way better than a bunch of Monokumas stripping you and carrying you to the front of the statue.

“Get ready for this… I’ll call it… hard times!”

“Wtf???”

With closer inspection, you could tell that there were 8 Monokumas with build-in dongs, one with a giant one. Then, without warning, 7 of the 8 ravaged you, 3 in your mouth and 4 in your ass. It felt so wrong to be fucked raw in front of all of your classmates, but it felt so right to be fucked raw by Monokuma, even though you haven’t recovered from last night. Gargled moans try to escape and you tear up. Your classmates just stand horrified at the sight of you getting mauled by Monokuma, knowing that they can’t do anything to stop him if they want to keep you and them safe. 7 dildos keep quickly thrusting in and out of you without any interruption, anal fluid spilling everywhere around you, even a bit getting on Gundham’s boot. Just before you climax, they pull out again. You start to pout and turn around slowly- only to get thrust forward by a giant dick. You drool uncontrollably and tear up even more. Your moans are unconcealable now. You climax, but Monokuma shows no signs of stopping. You can feel your ass getting rawer and rawer each second. You want him to stop, but you don’t at the same time.

“I’m starting to think you’re enjoying this.”

You can’t even respond.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

You try to mask another moan, failing again.

“This is what happens when you’re horny, folks! Don’t be horny!” Monokuma stops thrusting into you and disappears behind a tree. You fall onto the floor and most of your classmates try to help you. They ask if you’re okay, but you can’t answer anymore. You feel a strange sense of relief, even though you’re butt-naked in front of a crowd of people. Maybe you would do that again, just to have one more taste of Monokuma. Not that you can do that, because you get killed in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> stop sending kudos this sucks


End file.
